nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Wii
| system1AU = | system1KO = | class1 = WiFi | class2 = Nintendo Selects | class3 = WiiConnect24 | class4 = Mii | accessory1 = Wii Wheel | accessory2 = Nunchuk (not required) | accessory3 = Classic Controller (not required) | genre = Racing | song =Mario Kart Wii Platinum Soundtrack | rating = Yes | ESRB = E | CERO = A | PEGI = 3 (2003) | ACB = G | BBFC = | USK = 0 (2003) | Fix = a }} Mario Kart Wii is A video game for the Wii home console and the eighth installment in the ''Mario Kart'' series (which also includes all three arcade titles). The game comes packaged with a plastic steering wheel known as the Wii Wheel, which the Wii Remote can be inserted into, arguably making the gameplay seem familiar to Mario Kart Arcade GP. However, if the player wishes, they can also use the Wii Remote with the Nunchuk, with the Classic Controller, with the GameCube controller, or just on its side without the shell at all, resembling the control options of Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. Mario Kart Wii ''is second most popular game on Nintendo Wii, making it the most popular ''Mario game on Wii. Gameplay Few dramatic changes have occurred in Mario Kart Wii, though there are some. For example, instead of just eight racers on a track at one time, there are now twelve. The players are also able to ride bikes. The game is the second in the series to include Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, with the first being Mario Kart DS. However, more options are included, such as the ability to play Battle Mode online, plus allowing two people in the same room to play with others around the world using the same console. You're also allowed to send and recieve Ghost Data via this service and enter tournaments started by Nintendo. A number of the items from the previous games are returning, though a total of three items are new to the series. The first includes the Mega Mushroom, which will enlarge the player, allowing them to plow over enemies, go over rough terrain without slowing down, go slightly faster than normal, and crash through any obstacles. The next is the Thundercloud, which will give you a short boost. However, if you don't send it to another player within a short time by crashing into them, then the cloud will shrink you. The final item is the POW Block, originating from [[Mario Bros.|''Mario Bros.]] on the arcade. This block will spin all players save for the user out, though if the player shakes the Wii Remote or uses the d-pad (depending on which controller you're using) at the right moment, then he or she'll continue in the same speed he/she was, though still lose all of the items in their possession. Game modes The game contains the traditional Grand Prix Mode, Time Trial Mode, Mirror Mode, Versus Mode and Battle Mode, and also features the ever popular online mode where players can race or battle up to 11 other players around the world. Ghost Race will pit the player against a ghost of another player whom is at, roughly, the same skill level as you. In Tournament Mode (known as Competition Mode in Europe), the player will have to beat a timed task such as collecting all of the coins, passing through all the gates, defeating a boss, or an edited VS or Time Trial race (even within a Battle Arena). The aforementioned mode apparently replaces Mission Mode of [[Mario Kart DS|''Mario Kart DS]]. Wii Wheel When Mario Kart Wii was revealed at E3 of 2007, Reggie Fils-Aime also showed off the Wii Wheel, which would, at the game's release, come packaged with the game in an enlarged box. The wheel could also be sold separately if one wished to play in a multiplayer match with everyone using wheels. With the Wii Wheel, the player will have to place the Wii remote inside of it, where it is stationed on its side. During races, the player can twist the wheel left and right to turn in the corresponding directions, similar to how you would in an arcade racing game (or even more specifically - Mario Kart Arcade GP). If players use the Wii Wheel a lot, then a golden image of the Wii Wheel will be placed next to their avatar while playing online. Controls Wii Wheel *'Accelerate': Hold 2 Button. *'Rocket start': Hold 2 Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle or when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Turn Wii Wheel left/right. *'Use item': Click on Control Pad (up/bottom). *'Look behind': Hold A Button. *'Trick': Move the wheel in any direction when in the air. *'Drift': Hold B Button. *'Mini-Turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold B Button. *'Brake': Hold B Button or 1 Button. *'Reverse': Hold B Button or 1 Button. *'Pause': Touch + Button. *'Wheelie' (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Move the wheel up. *'Home Menu': Touch Home Button (blue house). Wii Remote and Nunchuk *'Accelerate': Hold A Button. *'Rocket start': Hold A Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle or when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Move Control Stick (similar to analog stick) left/right. *'Use item': Touch Z Button. *'Look Behind': Hold C Button. *'Trick': Move the remote in any direction when in the air. *'Drift': Hold B Button. *'Reverse': Hold B Button. *'Brake': Hold B Button. *'Pause': Touch + Button. *'Wheelie' (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Move the remote in any direction. *'Mini-Turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold B Button. *'Home Menu': Touch Home Button (blue house). Classic Controller *'Accelerate': Hold A Button. *'Rocket Start': Hold A Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle or when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Move L Stick. *'Use Item': Touch L Button. *'Look behind': Hold X Button or ZR Button. *'Trick': Touch Control Pad in any direction when on the air. *'Drift': Hold B Button or R Button. *'Reverse': Hold B or R Button. *'Brake': Hold B/R Button. *'Pause': Touch + or Start Button. *'Wheelie': (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Press up on Control Pad. *'Mini-Turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold B/R Button. *'HOME menu': Touch blue house button. Nintendo GameCube Controller *'Accelerate': Hold green A Button. *'Rocket Start': Hold green A Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle/when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Move Control Stick left/right. *'Use item': Touch L Button. *'Look behind': Hold X/Z Button. *'Trick': Press Control Pad in any direction when floating in the air. *'Drift': Hold red B/R Button. *'Reverse': Hold red B/R Button. *'Brake': Hold red B/grey R Button. *'Pause': Click Pause/Start Button. *'Wheelie' (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Press up on Control Pad. *'Mini-Turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold red R/B Button. *'Home Menu': You cannot do this. Play Modes *Wii Wheel—you can also simply use the Wii Remote without the wheel. *Gamecube Controller *Wii Remote and Nunchuk *Classic Controller New Features *Play with the wheel, GameCube controller, Remote/Nunchuck, or the Classic Controller *DS courses added to the retro courses *Motorcycles/bikes *The online play introduced in Mario Kart DS is retained *The return to single-player karts is retained from Mario Kart DS *12 racers per race *Wheelies (for bikes) Characters Mario Kart Wii consists of 24 Mario characters and two costumed Mii's. Characters include series vets such as Mario and Yoshi and newcomers such as Rosalina and Funky Kong of Galaxy and DK Country fame, respectively, among a multitude of others. While Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced the character Toadette, the Wii installment of the popular series introduces a new baby - Baby Daisy. R.O.B. from Mario Kart DS has sadly been removed. Courses Battle Arenas Ghosts Ghosts a.k.a. Staff Ghosts also appear in this game. There are over 30 Staff Ghosts. Each of Nintendo's people have Miis. Medium appears at first, but expert ones can be unlocked if the original one is defeated. Regular Expert World Records Over time, various players from various areas have set world records on each course in the game. Here is a list of the current records (as of November 5, 2017) Competition/Tournament-exclusive Arenas *Galaxy Colosseum (Galaxy Arena in Europe and Australia) Karts and Bikes Items Development Beta / Cut Content The game had a few instances of cut content that were later revealed through datamining. The largest was the existence of a Mission Mode similar to Mario Kart DS. While it is unclear how deep the mode would be since there are no files associated with it, it is suggested that some of the online events were likely restructured from this Mission Mode. Additionally, there are character portraits for Petey Piranha, Koopa Paratroopa and Hammer Bro. as well as a third Mii Outfit suggesting that these were planned at one point for the game though the first two could be remnants from Double Dash!. Additionally, the Chain Chomp seems to have been planned to appear as an item at one point during the game's development. It was likely replaced by the Bullet Bill which basically serves the same function. Reception Trivia *This is the second most popular Wii game, which means this is the most popular Mario-related video game to be released for the Wii. *The Pin Sound in the Rhythm Boxing track from Wii Fit is played at the end for this game's Staff Roll B Music Track. *The menu music is similar to that of Mario Kart DS. *Some of the playable characters' voice clips were later recycled in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Party 9. Some Songs reused parts of other songs * Title - Title Theme (Mario Kart DS) * Rainbow Road - Rainbow Road (Mario Kart DS) / Good Egg Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) * Award Ceremony - Finish Level (Super Mario Bros.) / Award Ceremony (Mario Kart 64) * Staff Roll B - Rhythm Boxing (Wii Fit) External links *''Mario Kart Wii'' on Mario Kart Wiki. *''Mario Kart Wii'' on Wii Wiki. |} Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Wii games Category:Mario games Category:Mario Kart games Category:Racing games Category:Sports games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Nintendo EAD1 games Category:Nintendo Selects games